It's Your What!
by Kira Leigh
Summary: L is upset about something. Why can't Light figure it out?
1. Why are you sad?

_(A/N: I am not a beginner at writing fan-fiction... I simply have not done it in a very long time! ^.^;; Um... I'm making a Death Note fan-fiction because I promised my friend Taji I would write one in like... November of last year. I lied. So, I'm making it up to her. Thank you!)_

It was a cold October morning when Light finally complained. They'd been working almost thirty-six hours straight, and Light had suppressed every tiny complaint he had about wanting to sleep until now. He turned to his left and flashed a small charming smile. "Ryuzaki, do you consider it bedtime yet?"

L sat up straight in his chair, checking the time. He nodded slowly. "You can rest, Light-kun." He said calmly, going back to work.

Light glanced down at the chain between them and frowned. "Ryuzaki..."

L looked up. "Yes?"

"...I can't leave without you." He felt weird having to phrase his sentence in a way that made him seem eager for L's company.

L didn't respond a moment, picking up his laptop and moving into the bedroom with Light. Light was more than thankful as he lay down in the warm, welcome bed, followed by L who sat in his usual strange way.

Light furrowed his brow and sat up on his elbow. "Hey, Ryuzaki?"

L glanced over, tilting his head. "Yes, Light-kun?"

Light smiled some and looked at L's legs before looking back to his face. "Why do you sit like that?"

L quirked a brow. "Go to sleep."

By the time Light woke up, it was already late evening. L looked upset about something, but Light considered it another one of L's few emotions and completely ignored it. He sat up and peeked over L's shoulder. "What's that? Did you find something?"

L quickly closed the window he was looking at and opened a note pad. "It's rude to peek over someone's shoulder, Light-kun." He replied carelessly, shrugging his shoulder a bit to force Light to move his chin.

Light sighed, quickly complying and sitting back against the head board. "Are you alright?" He asked quietly. L didn't respond, simply typing away on his little note pad. "Ryuzaki." Light pressed, frowning.

L sighed, looking back over his shoulder at Light. "Yes, Light-kun, I am fine."

Light gulped. "Well, you don't seem alright." He said softly, rubbing the back of his neck. "You seem bothered about something..." At this, Light grinned. "Are you tired?"

L lifted a brow and sighed softly. "No, Light-kun. You wouldn't know why I am feeling this way. You know nothing of it. It is of no importance to you."

Light sighed, getting out of the bed and tugging on the chain. "Then, come on, Ryuzaki... I've got to eat something." L offered a piece of cake and Light gave him a dirty look. "Not that." He tsk'ed. L shrugged, setting his cake back down. "Where did you even get that?"

"From the kitchen."

"I realize that but... how? I never left the room..."

L raised his hand, the cuff gone. "I removed it for the time being." He sighed, putting it back on. "But, since you're back up.."

_(A/N: Hey! Sorry it was so short.. and it seems ABSOLUTELY pointless. But.. you'll see further in the chapters that it is completely relevant. :3 Please review or I won't make any more chapters and you'll never know why this was relevant.)_


	2. Please tell me!

_(A/N: Oh, guys! I love you so much! Thank you all for your compliments, I really appreciate it! Alright… on with the next chapter! I know, you really want to know… it's quite simple really… it's his… *cough, cough* Excuse me! I seem to have caught a cold! Sorry! :D)_

Light felt defeated, and he sighed in response. "Figures." He rubbed his wrist, adjusting the cuff so it sat almost comfortably on his wrist. The skin under the metal was beginning to redden due to the constant heat and discomfort it gave his poor wrist.

L tilted his head slightly at Light's reaction, but got up, walking to the door. "We have work to do, Light-kun."

Light tried to resist the pulling of the chain, but all L had to do was tug slightly on his end before Light came stumbling forward. "You haven't slept at all, Ryuzaki. Nor have you told me why you're so upset."

"That is simply because I am not tired, and I am not upset, Light-kun. I am growing slightly irritated that you refuse to work. Do you intend to make a confession?"

"What? No. You know what? Yes, I do have a confession." At this, L perked up quite a bit. "I am unbearably curious as to what is upsetting you."

L's face visibly fell, and he shook his head. "We have to work." He dragged Light out into the main room, already prepared to work comfortably. Poor Light was dizzy with confusion.

"Ryuzaki, I'd really like to know what's bothering you." He said softly, sitting on the desk chair and stretching some. L sat comfortably and poked his thumbnail between his lips.

"Bothering me? I have told you… nothing." He nodded slowly. "I am in the same mood as I have always been. You are simply trying to procrastinate, and I find that highly unacceptable."

Light sighed, poking at the chain. "Can you—"

"No." L interrupted.

At this, Light felt completely hopeless. How could he find out what was going on with L with the man cuffed to him? "Ryuzaki…"

"Light-kun." He replied quirking a brow and looking over at Light.

"Never mind." Light said softly.

"No, I wish you would tell me why you are so completely obsessed with my mood, Light-kun?"

Light rubbed the back of his neck, sucking in a deep breath and turning to his computer. "It's irrelevant, Ryuzaki. You'll ignore the topic as it is." L looked hurt, so Light turned back to him. "Look, you just seem… different. Okay? I can't explain it."

L nodded slowly, running his fingers through his hair. "Different." He repeated with a tone that made the word sound acidic.

Light nodded slowly, adjusting his shirt and watching as L placed his thumbnail back between his lips. "Is this the day your parents passed away? Your birthday? Did you have a wife?" Dodging the questions, L turned back to his computer, typing away. "Ryuzaki." He snapped.

"Yes, Light-kun." L answered.

"…Yes. Yes what?" Light frowned. "That isn't an answer, Ryuzaki."

L stiffened. "You asked me a question. Yes."

"…This is the day your parents died." Light frowned, but L shook his head. "…What day is it?" He asked, but L remained silent, opening a new tab on his internet browser. Light had to think of a way to get the answer.

_(A/N: Haha! That's it. Tell you what… this'll be done in three chapters. Yeah? Enough reviews and I'll make the last one! :D Thanks guys! Also… check out my new fanfic called "Ask Away"! I'm going to answer questions and advice questions in the form of… ~~ the Death Note characters!)_


	3. The End

_(A/N: Guys, thank you so much. Actually, this will be the last chapter. It should be kind of long if I can manage to think! Haha! Oh, guys, PLEASE check out my Ask Away fanfic because I think toribabekit will flip without my response to her questions! ;) Haha. Thanks guys for your reviews. I'm SO sorry these chapters are so short... :() _

_**A/N / DISCLAIMER: I JUST REALIZED I DID NOT PUT A DISCLAIMER. EVEN THOUGH IT IS UNBELIEVABLY OBVIOUS THAT I DID NOT CREATE DEATH NOTE, I HAVE TO SAY SO. I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THOUGH, I DO LIKE TO TRY TO KEEP THEM IN CHARACTER ;) **_

Light felt completely hopeless. With L chained to his side, he couldn't simply ask Watari what was going on today that L wouldn't admit to, because L had magical looks that he gave Watari that seemed to tell him what to do. "Ryuzaki?" He asked quietly. "I apologize, but... could you at least give me a hint?"

L leaned back in his chair some, spinning to face Light dead-on. "Why are my moods so important to you, Light-kun?" He asked quietly, frowning.

"I'm just... curious. I mean... you've been acting strange since I went to bed..." He rubbed the back of his neck, watching L with a look that begged for information.

"It's... my birthday." L said softly.

"...Your birthday?" Light quirked a brow. "Ryuzaki, if it was your birthday... you wouldn't be so upset. I mean... I wouldn't be." He chuckled.

L bit his thumbnail, shaking his head. "I have had one person wish me happy birthday most of my life." He told Light, with an odd look.

This information made Light frown. "...Happy Birthday then, Ryuzaki... Why couldn't you have told me?" L shook his head, turning to the computer screen. "Well, get up." Light tugged the chain, rising to his feet.

L got up, blinking. "...Why, Light-kun?"

"...Everyone goes out for their birthdays! Come on. We'll go... Oh! I have the perfect place to go. But it's a surprise."

"No, Light-kun, we have work to do."

"We always have work to do, Ryuzaki. We haven't gotten anywhere with what we've been looking at, so why not take a break?"

"You already took a break, Light-kun. You decided to sleep at that time."

Light looked insulted. "Let's go. You're going." He sighed, tugging the chain until he reached the door. L struggled to resist the pulling. "You'll really like the place I'm taking to you! And... I promise... we'll have enough time to come back and work today. We'll be gone about two hours. Put on shoes."

L looked around briefly before nodding slowly, putting on his normal 'out to town' shoes and following Light willingly. Light led him out and headed down the street. "Where are we going...?" L asked quietly, watching the areas they walked past.

"It's a surprise. Be quiet or we won't go!" Light laughed, looking around as they walked. It was obvious to L he didn't entirely remember where the place was. "I don't go here very often... forgive my sense of direction." Light mumbled, more to himself than L, but L heard.

"Do you know where we're going?" L asked quickly, not wanting to get lost when he was alone with the kira suspect on a chain.

"Well, see... that's the thing. I know where we're going... I... don't know where it is." He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed softly, stopping. "I think it's further up this street."

"If you tell me what it is, I bet I can tell you where to go."

"Shh..." Light smiled, remembering. He tugged the chain, hurrying off somewhere to the left. By the time they reached the place, L was pleasantly surprised. They walked inside and L's eyes grew wide like a child in a candy shop. Rather... an L in a candy shop.

"Thank you, Light-kun..." He said softly, walking ahead eagerly and exploring the dessert buffet. Light smiled, watching L gather sweets in a Tower of Babel style as he paid for them to get what they wanted.

"Happy birthday, Ryuzaki..." Light said quietly, smiling.

_(So, guys! Was it a pleasant surprise? :3 I really hope it was... believe it or not... I said it was October in the first chapter. ;) Haha. Yes, toribabekit, you were right! Good job.)_


End file.
